Time Warped
by singingturrets
Summary: MY THREE TIME ZONE CLASH OF CONFUSION IS FINISHED! DXS Please Review my first complete story.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: Sadly I don't own Danny Phantom

**Return of an Enemy**

"Okay, Fenton, you can do this," Daniel Fenton reassured himself as he unsuccessfully tried to tame his raven hair. "Come on, man, you are the most famous individual in Amity Park. You fight ghosts for Pete's sake. You are going to ask her tonight."

Danny turned to face his dresser mirror and lost any confidence he may have previously attained. "God _damn_ it, Dan. What are you so scared of?" He absentmindedly began rubbing his temples until he heard an ear-shattering screech float through his open window.

"I LOVE YOU, PHANTOM! WILL YOU MARRY ME!" called a stalking Hispanic woman.

"GO HOME, PAULINA!" Danny screamed and slammed shut his window. "What is _wrong _with that girl?" Dan asked to no one on particular as he collapsed onto his bed, but the voice that answered him made his heart skip a beat.

"Aw, Danny, why don't you marry her? Paulina has many redeeming qualities," spoke a gothic woman whose sarcasm was even noticed by clueless Danny Fenton.

"Oh _really_, Sam," Dan replied as he sat up to face her. "Name one."

"Don't turn this around on me, Fenton," Samantha scolded from the doorway of Danny's bedroom, though she tried to hide the grin that was creeping onto her pale face, "You're the one who was in love with her for two years straight."

"Uh! Don't remind me," groaned the blue-eyed hero while he laid back to face the ceiling.

"So it's a no, huh?" Sam asked as she sat down beside Dan.

"A _hell_ no."

"Well, _gosh_, Dan you have to marry somebody."

"Why?"

"Because the public wouldn't like it very much if Danny Phantom didn't get hitched."

"Why do you care what the _public _thinks of me, Samantha Manson?" Dan asked as he sat up to meet her lilac eyes.

"I'm just looking out for ya is all."

"Sure you are."

"You better believe it Fenton."

"So I have to marry somebody."

"Yep," Sam replied, smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Okay then. Let me think," responded the hybrid as he tapped his chin in thought before a sly grin etched upon his face. "I guess I can ask the Box Ghost."

"EWW, DANNY!" Sam spoke before going into a fit of laughter.

"I don't think that the Lunch Lady would like that much, huh?"

"No-I-don't-think-so," replied Sam through giggles.

At that moment an epiphany stroke our favorite hero. Suddenly his question seemed to be easier to ask than it did before Sam graced himself with her presence.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to go with the alternative," Dan stated as he sprung from the bed and began rummaging through his top dresser drawer.

"What do you mean_ alternative_," questioned Sam, now completely confused.

"Sam…?'' Danny asked as he found the item he was searching for and spun around to face her. "Will you marry me?" Dan revealed a small box to the goth's view.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!" Sam yelped, jumping of the bed in surprise and puzzlement.

"No, Sam. Why would you think that I'm joking about something as important as this? Way to kill the moment."

"I'm sorry I just-I mean I-I didn't think that you would want to-uh-"

"Sam, I love you," whispered Danny as he walked up to the confused woman. "We've been dating since high school. Why would you think I wouldn't want to marry you?" He was slightly hurt, but he knew Sam didn't mean to be so skeptical of him.

"Danny, I am so sorry. Please forgive me," Sam pleaded, sinking into the bed and burying her face in her hands.

"Sam, you have nothing to be sorry about. You have a tendency to overreact. I understand."

"Yes," Sam replied bringing her face back to Fenton's view.

"Yes, what?" Dan asked, confused.

"_Yes_."

"_Yes_, what." Danny asked again.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Sam explained, partly agitated.

"Really?" Danny asked, his face aglow. Sam nodded. "REALLY?" he repeated in disbelief and jumped to his feet.

"_Yes_, Danny. Calm do-"

"SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!" Danny ran out the door in complete bliss. "TUCKER, SHE SAID YES!"

Sam rolled her eyes and followed in pursuit of her newly titled fiancé.

Clockwork smiled to himself as he watched the hero celebrate his new joy, though the grin upon his ghostly face was a half-hearted one. He knew the trials that were soon to come into Danny Phantom's life, not only in this period of his existence but the past and future as well. So it pained Clockwork even more than one who didn't know before hand that The Ultimate Enemy was moments from escaping and would once again try to destroy his other self's happiness.

A crash, the sound of an opening Fenton Thermos, and an evil laugh was all that was heard before Clockwork waved his staff and transported himself to the year when Danny and his friends were fifteen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Never owned DP

A/N: I think the first chapter could have been better than I wrote. I guess it just wasn't as fun to write as the others are going to be. I'll try to do better. PLEASE REVIEW!

"**Camping Trip"**

"So we're gonna _what _now," Tucker asked, looking up from his PDA for the first time since the conversation had begun.

"You three are going to go to the future because if Phantom attacks at this time zone, Danny won't be able to defeat him on his own," Clockwork stated again for Tucker's understanding.

"Does anyone else feel like there's something wrong with this," Danny asked his comrades. He personally felt that spending a week or so with his future self was as far from normal as possible, though it wasn't like Danny was anything normal.

"Wait minute," Sam commanded, placing the book she was reading on Danny's bed. "What do you mean _if _Phantom attacks us in this time area? I thought that you're supposed to know everything, Clockwork. Don't you know where and when he is going to attack? I mean, _you're _the master of time and all."

Clockwork's eyes twitched as the question flowed through his eardrums. The Goth noticed his weakness, and though that rarely happened, it always struck a raw nerve in him when it did, "For your information, _Samantha_, I-"

"Don't call me Saman-"

"Don't interrupt me, child." Sam opened her mouth to speak again put Danny ushered he to stop. "As I was saying before the rude outburst, time is not set in stone. You should understand that considering that Danny is not evil and you're not _dead_. So-"

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Danny ordered, his eyes glowing an eerie green.

"Defensive, much?" Tucker asked, a sly grin etched upon his dark face.

"Shut it, Tuck," Danny scolded. "He shouldn't be talking about death to her like tha-"

"Danny, it's okay. I was questioning his authority. It's what I do. It was natural for Clockwork to get defensive Sam put her hand on his shoulder in a desperate attempt to calm him down.

"But, Sam, I-"

"Shhh." Their eyes met and for a moment the whole scene before them disappeared. That was until Tucker took it upon himself to bring them back to reality, "Hey, Lovebirds, I don't want to ruin the moment or anything for you, but-"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"People, _please_," Clockwork pleaded. "We don't have all the time in the world here."

"But you're the-" Sam began.

"Don't start, Samantha."

"STOP TALKING TO HER LI-"

"Okay guys, _stop_," Tucker commanded. "Clockwork, what are we gonna tell our families about this. We can't exactly just say, 'Hey, we're going to the future. See ya in a few days'."

"Tucker's right," Danny began to pace his room. "What are we going to tell them?"

"Well, a _lie_ of course," Sam stated matter-of-factly. She bit her lip in deep thought. "We can just say we're going on a camping trip or something. There's nothing strange about that."

"That'll work," Clockwork replied.

"Okay a "camping trip" it is," Danny finalized.

"Meet me in my tower in two hours," Clockwork demanded before disappearing into thin air.

_This isn't gonna go well_ Danny thought to himself as Sam, Tucker, himself walked down to tell his parents about the "camping trip"

"A _camping trip_?" Danny's mother asked cynically while tinkering with an invention that Danny was scared to ask about.

"Yeah, Mom, a camping trip. Sam's big on nature and all that jazz. She wants me and Tuck to experience the wild outdoors or whatever." Danny replied.

"Danny I-I just don't know about that," his mother stated, trying to put her feeling as delicately as she could to her son.

"Why?" Danny asked. He didn't see what his mother didn't like about him and his friends spending time together. It was summer vacation after all. Camping trips were normal. "It's just Sam and-"

"That's the point, Honey; _Sam_. You. In the woods together with no parental supervision."

"But Tucker will be there too, and-HOLD UP!" What his mother was saying finally clicked and he couldn't believe what the woman was thinking. "What are you trying to say, Mom, that Sam and I are going to _do _something?"

"No, Honey. It's just that you two are older, and-"

"MOM, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS."

"I know that's what you and Sam say, but I'm sorry, Danny. I'm just having trouble believing it."

"MOM, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU-"

"Okay, honey. You guys can go…"

"THANKS, MOM. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Danny sprung from the kitchen chair he sat in and went to meet Sam and Tucker in the living room but before he could exit the room, his mother added with satisfaction, "But Jas has to go with you."

A/N: Next chapter is titled: H-Hey Guys. It's hilarious according to my sister. I'll post it when I can. Please review this story. I'll love you forever.


	3. Chapter 3

H-Hey Guys

A/N: Yeah people have been telling me that Danny's outburst's were a little too much in last chapter ( sorry guys ) They still liked the story though… enjoy

**H-Hey Guys**

Danny and Sam were enjoying what they referred to as "private time" in Tucker's presence. "Private time" wasn't always intimate time, though it usually ended up in that category. Sometimes they just talked, watched television, planned pranks to play on their best friend…. Other times, like this particular time, were intimate times. Intimate times meant if Tucker messed with them, he would be overshadowed to make himself wear a pink, frilly dress and ask Dash Baxter to dinner.

So the scene at hand was one that was meant for behind closed doors. Sam laid on top of Danny, showering him with soft, sensual kisses. Danny moaned and pulled her closer. One hand was placed on the small of her back. The other ran through her long, ebony hair.

"Danny, I love you," Sam whispered in his ear. Dan simply smiled in reply and lifted off his fiancée's shirt.

Moments after Samantha's onyx tee hit the hardwood floor, Tucker burst into Danny's bedroom, "Oh my _God_ guys you won't believe it, but-OH MY GOD GUYS!"

"TUCKER!" the two retorted at the African American. "YOU KNOW THE RULES!"

"I am _so _sorry, but, you guys, downstairs there's-"

"Bull shit, Tucker, you just wanted to see something," Sam scoffed, climbing off the bed and facing Tucker.

"Like I would want to see you two get _freaky_."

"I'm gonna _kill _you, Tucker," Sam bounded for Tucker, who in return screamed like a five year old girl and took off down the stairs.

Danny chuckled to himself. The idea of Sam and Tucker in a death match was in a sick way amusing to him at first, but then he was hit with a slight pang of concern. "Sam you're not really gonna kill him, are you?" Danny called as he jogged to the first floor of the apartment him and Tuck shared.

Tucker ran for his life towards the living room with Sam in close pursuit. It took him until he got outside his destination before he remembered why he went to get his best friends in the first place.

"Sam, wait." Tucker pleaded as he stopped in his tracks, but the sudden change of speed caught Manson off guard and she collided with the techno-geek, sending them both spiraling into the living room.

Sam landed on top of Tucker, calling him every foul name she could possibly think of. "You're such a perv," was her last remark before she noticed Clockwork and four teenagers giving her questionable looks. She quickly jumped up, her mouth agape.

"H-Hey Guys," said Tucker nervously.

"How-why-uh-wow," were the only words Samantha could muster.

"Sam, is Tuck still alive?" Danny asked as he walked into the room, but seeing the group that awaited him put different concerns in his mind. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Ah, Daniel, you're always the one to have spastic outbursts aren't you?" Clockwork said slyly.

"I do not have spastic outbursts," younger Danny replied hotly. "My outbursts are completely controllable and reasonable."

"Danny, they're not always _reasonable_," Sam murmured.

"Yeah, dude. Ya need to learn to shut your trap," Tucker agreed.

"Shut up, Foley," Danny grumbled.

"Oh, so you won't tell _her _to shut up," Tucker said, now agitated. "Stupid loveb-"

"WE'RE NOT LOVE-"

"KIDS, SHUT IT!" Sam screamed over the teens' defenses.

"We are _not _kids," younger Sam pointed out.

"Well you are in my book."

"Well at least _I'm _not prancing around, letting everyone see my _bra_."

"Huh?" older Danny now brought himself into the conversation. He looked over to older Sam, and his eyes widened in terror. "SAM, PUT ON A SHIRT!" He quickly stripped off his shirt and gave it to his fiancée. Older Tucker fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, Sam, why were you shirtless?" younger Tucker asked.

"Yeah," younger Danny agreed, completely forgetting his frustration at Tuck.

"Look it's not any business of two teenage boys why Sam chooses to be topless." Older Danny scolded.

"But you made me put on your shirt," Sam reminded him.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO CALL US PERVERTED?" younger Dan and Tucker yelled.

"YOU'RE FIFTEEN," older Danny stated matter-of-factly.

"Can I interrupt," Jasmine asked.

"NO!" spoke about five different voices.

"Do you realize that you arguing with yourselves when there are bigger problems to worry about?" Jas pressed and then turned to Clockwork, "And _you're_ just letting them do this."

"This is entertaining if you haven't noticed," Clockwork simply replied.

"Wait, what problems," older Sam asked.

"Evil Dan escaped. That's why we are here," Jas replied.

"Oh my God," Sam sunk down into the couch beside her.

"But that doesn't explain why you guys are _here_," Danny stated as he sat down beside Sam and placed a hand on her thigh reassuringly.

"Because according to Clocky here, Danny won't be able to beat him a second time at our age if he attacks us, so we need your help or whatever," younger Tucker explained.

"_If_ he attacks you-" older Sam began.

"I am _not _going through this again," Clockwork murmured. "Look, I'll be back the day after tomorrow and I'll explain more then. You guys just get comfy here and be on watch." With that he disappeared, leaving the seven ghost fighters in complete confusion.

"Sooo," younger Tucker asked to the older trio, "What's new in our lives?"

Older Danny and Sam's eyes widened to full extent, and Danny quickly withdrew his hand from her leg, "Ummm…nothing much."

A/N: Was the argument too much? I'm just gonna let Danny be an angsty teen okay. REVIEW BUT BE HONEST! Next chapter is titled: Settling In, Shirt Philosophies, and Phantom T.V.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would really really appreciate it if you guys reviewed

A/N: I would really _really _appreciate it if you guys reviewed. Since I published a couple of days ago, I've had over 300 hits but only 5 reviews. I want to feel like the readers think my fiction is semi-decent. I don't think the story is the best I can do, but I still want honest opinions. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Settling In, Shirt Philosophies, and Phantom T.V.**

Dan Phantom smirked as he watched his younger selves quiver at the thought of his encounter. It gave him a sweet satisfaction to know that his presence so easily threw Daniel Fenton's life into such a fragile state. So much stress put on such a weak mind as his would easily shatter the pathetic sense of happiness that was before him.

Dan pitied the boy really. He cared so much for that girl; so much that it blinded him. He could never reach the potential that was possible of him with Samantha Manson holding him back, weakening him. She crippled him. Dan could change that easily. Putting Danny's life back on the track of power and admiration was as simple as getting rid of the Goth.

Of course, Danny might just do that himself.

Dan gave a dark chuckle as he flew from Clockwork's time portal ( that thing he could watch Danny's life in ) moments before the time ghost returned. He might not have to anything at all. Danny Phantom could bring himself to his own demise.

Clockwork returned to his layer, knowing that the most dangerous enemy of man and ghost alike had been there moments before. He glided around his observatory, cursing himself for not being able to have a more clear understanding of the specter.

He knew that the Ultimate Enemy planned to harm the Manson girl; he just wasn't sure of what exactly he planned to fulfill that goal with. There were many choices that Dan was contemplating on making, but he kept switching his angle. This made his motives blind to the master of time.

Clockwork couldn't tell much to the children, either without causing a wedge between the younger Daniel and Samantha. Of course the teens had feelings for each other, but the fact that Danny could go along the evil path once again after losing his true love could be a little to much for a fifteen year old boy; especially when the boy eisn't even romantically involved for the girl.

So the spirit hovered and pondered on the possibility that the two lovers would soon mature and come to their senses until a new plan began to form in the Ultimate Enemy's mind, which complicated matter to an even more dangerous extent.

"He found out," Clockwork gasped and went to the time when Daniel Fenton was 23 years old.

A/N: What evil Dan found out won't be discussed until next chapter. Just remember this okay.

19 year old Danny and Tucker searched through their apartment for any traces of sleeping bags, extra blankets, ext. Housing four teenagers plus themselves was going to be an extremely difficult task; especially doing it without outsiders finding out that kids from the past are hanging out in the Ghost Boy's house. They eventually, with the help of the Sams and Jas, found a sleeping arrangement that would at least leave everyone semi-comfortable: the Dannys and Tuckers slept in Danny's bedroom, sleeping bags messily spread around, and the Sam's and Jas would sleep in Tucker's room. The last part of the arrangement, however, was displeasing to the older goth.

"Why do I have to stay here? I have my own house in case you forgot," she argued, but her best friend/boyfriend wouldn't budge.

"Sam, you're not gonna go off and be by yourself with that maniac around," he stated, spreading a sleeping bag on Tucker's bedroom floor.

"I can take care of myself, Dann-"

"You think I don't know that, Sam. I'm just worried abo-"

"Well you shouldn't be."

Danny groaned in frustration as Tucker came out of his bathroom, PDA in hand. "Tucker could you-_wow_, you carry take that thing to the bathroom with you?"

"Only when I want to," Tucker stated, kicking the bathroom door shut behind him.

"Which is all the time isn't it," Danny pressed.

"That's not the point, though, is it?"

"_Anyway_, could you go downstairs and check on the…um…people? I need to talk to Sam alone about something."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't take too long. They'll get suspicious." With that he walked downstairs to see the, as Danny put it, people.

As soon as Tucker was out of sound and view, Danny planted a short, yet passionate kiss in Sam's lips and simply stated, "I just had a feeling that I couldn't do that in a while."

"Danny, you shouldn't have done it then-not that I'm complaining," she added. "You could be floating around here or something."

"_Floating_ around here, Sam?" Dan asked skeptically. "What, do you think I'd be spying on us?"

"It's _you_, Danny."

"I guess you're right," he murmured, then looked down to her left hand. "I guess I'll need to put that ring up for now, too, huh?"

Sam looked down, too, and sighed as she slipped it off her finger, "I suppose so," she sighed again, handing him the ring that she desperately wished to never part with.

Danny went and put the ring back in his dresser drawer before joining Sam to retreat to the living room, "Just like we were fifteen," he muttered to her as they sat among the others.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just have to know," younger Tucker piped to the once silent party, causing a few members to jump. "Sam, why _did _you chase me in here topless? It seems out of character for you."

"Oh, because her and Da-" Tucker began.

"TUCKER, YOU IDIOT!" Sam yelped, causing even more people to jump in fright. "Um…I was um…making a statement to my buds here."

"A statement, huh?" older Tucker asked slyly. Older Danny glared at him, and older Sam rolled her eyes. Tucker was determined to make this difficult for her.

"Yes, a statement," Sam retorted. "I did it because I-um I-I-"

"Out with it, Sammy."

"I am. Hold your horses, _Tucky_."

"But I don't have any horses. Mom sent mine to the glue factory."

"Don't be a smart-ass, Tucker," Older Danny demanded.

"No I'm serious. Mom did-"

"TUCKER!" Sam yelled again. "Look," she addressed to the younger audience, "It just didn't make sense to me that men could walk around with their shirts off and it be okay, but women cannot."

"Okay, _that _sounds like the Sam we know and love," fifteen year old Danny stated.

"_Love_, huh?" young Tuck questioned. Younger Sam blushed. Jas smirked at her little brother.

"Oh-I-Um…"

"Let's save Danny's embarrassment and watch T.V." 19 year old Tucker piped in. He turned on the plasma television and a familiar Butch Hartman title sequence was heard.

"SWEET, I HAVE A T.V. SHOW!" Younger Danny squealed and jumped to sit in front of the plasma.

"Starring Zac Efron," spoke the narrator of the show.

"Oh, _hell_ no," younger Sam muttered.

"I hate this show," older Sam whined. Can't we watch the 'Tales From the Crypt'?"

"No I had the remote first," Older Tuck stated. "Besides _Phantom Planet_ is on, and it's my favorite." ( Phantom Planet did not occur yet in my story. Duh )

"Whatever," Sam replied and slouched back in the chair she was sitting in.

Neither her, Danny or Tucker thought about what actually happened in the end of that particular episode.

A/N: BOM BOM BOM CLIFFHANGER. Review and I'll update sooner. Don't and I'll take my time. Muah ha ha. Next chapter titled : Truths and Teases


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Never owned. Belongs to Hartman.

A/N: Okay I want to clear something up in this chapter because I have the dealings that I am completely random so here… What I write first about evil Dan in this chapter is about what he found out in the last chapter that Clockwork freaked over. This is when he finds out and before Clockwork goes to Danny's life at 23 which will be explained in a later chapter ( sorry guys ) This just needs to happen now in my opinion to keep the Ultimate Enemy's part in the story. Also I am inventing a gadget of Clockwork's that allows evil Dan to time travel. Otay there ya go. I hope you enjoy this edition of _Time Warped_. I would appreciate it if you reviewed it, also.

**Truths and Teases**

Dan Phantom left the premises of which the Master of Time dwelled, feeling quite contempt with himself. After all he had single handedly escaped a prison that no other ghostly being had before ( the Fenton Thermos ), managed to keep his intentions secrete to the one ghost that held power over space and time, and did so while maintaining a handsome hairdo.

Dan smirked to himself as he soared through the open sky. He just got a great feeling of satisfaction knowing the fact that he was powerful, that he was feared. Still, he didn't want to underestimate the Danny he no longer was. After all, he had made that mistake in his last encounter with his younger self.

"I really have nothing to worry about, though," Dan murmured to himself after scaring an unsuspecting Dash Baxter into wetting his pants. "I mean, I know his powers, his weaknesses. The only kind oh half ghost that would really pose as a threat for me would be on that was born with-" He couldn't finish his sentence without a sick, unpleasant feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

_Are the powers inheritable?_

If so, the Ultimate Enemy may have bitten off more than he could chew. What if Danny's offspring gained the abilities that he and himself had acquired. Whether or not it was possible, he couldn't just sit and try to guess if there was a threat to his plan.

Evil Phantom used the time traveling bracelet he swiped from Clockwork and went to find out. If so he just might have to intervene in the younger phantom's life after all.

The two sets of Dannys, Sams, and Tuckers (and Jas) sat watching _Phantom Planet_. Well, the older versions of Sam and Danny were texting each other. The rest of the group was quite interested in the special. The scene in which Tucker explains the plan to turn the earth intangible was about to show upon the screen.

The group wouldn't have even noticed Sam and Danny's secret conversation had it not been for the un-Sam-like giggle that suppressed her lips, which caused all heads to turn her way.

"Um…sorry," she apologized, hiding a deep blush.

"Wait, are you guys _texting _each other?" Jasmine asked the two, her eyebrows knitted.

"Um…Yeah, well…" Danny stammered then he looked up at the movie. His eyes widened in terror when he realized what scene was moments away from occurring. "Uh…Sam?"

"Yeah, Dan?" she questioned as she turned off her cell. The others had returned their attention to the show.

"We're watching _Phantom Planet_."

"Yeah, Danny I kno-" she got his point. "OH MY GOD!" Sam sprung from her seated position, snatched the remote from Tucker, and turned off the plasma with seconds to spar before her and Danny confessed their feelings of each other live.

"_Hey _why'd you do that?" asked the rest of the party.

"You can't watch this," Sam murmured.

"_Why_?" younger Sam asked.

"Be-becau-because-"

"Look, ya'll have seen enough about things that haven't even happened yet, okay," Danny piped in. "Besides If Sa-"

"MARRY ME, DANNY!" squealed Paulina from outside the front door.

"NO, PAULINA!" Sam and Danny called back.

Jas looked at them questionably. Those two were acting strange.

"Did you just turn down _Paulina_?" young Sam asked cynically.

"Yeah, why?" Dan replied.

"It's _Paulina_."

"So. Ever since the world found out about my secret, she's been sort of stalking me. It's creepy. Why would I marry her?"

"Because you've been in _love_ with her for like two years," Sam replied coldly.

"Why do you care?" younger Danny asked.

Sam blushed a deep crimson.

"I got over her," older Dan tried to save Sam embarrassment. It was true, though. He did get over Paulina.

"How?" younger Tuck asked. Dan looked to his sneakers.

"You know what I want to know, desperately?" older Tucker piped in.

"What?'' was the general response.

"Who will win at _Doomed_… Older or younger Sam?"

"Bring it on," they both replied.

Now the group was scattered around the Sams. The older ghost hunters believed that the younger Sam would win and vise versa.

The game went on for hours.

"I'm _so_ tired," young Tuck complained. "Somebody lose already."

"_No_," the two Goths replied.

"I can make Sam lose," Older Daniel said confidently. He crawled over to his secretive fiancée and whispered something in Sam's ear. In return she turned scarlet and was momentarily distracted, giving younger Sam a lead.

"I got this," younger Tucker smirked. "Hey, Sam, Danny _loves_ you."

"WHAT!?" Sam's controller went flying into the air, and the older gothic woman won the game.

"That was low, Tuck." Sam grumbled.

"And _you_," older Sam pointed to older Dan. "You almost made me lose. You'll regret that, _honey_."

_"Honey_?" the younger trio asked.

Sam stomped up the staircase and Jasmine followed her.

"Are you worried?" older Tuck whispered to his best friend.

"_Oh_ yeah," Danny muttered back. "Sam can be a real tease."

Sam almost reached Tucker's room before Jas pulled on her arm, "Okay. Explain."

"Explain what?" Sam asked, trying to sound innocent.

"What's going on between you and my brother?"

"I don't know w-what you're talk-"

"Bull. There's something up."

"No, Jas, there's not."

"Is there a relationship, or are you guys just fuck-buddies?"

"_JAS_!"

"Well it's one or the other. I'm a very smart individual, Samantha. I notice things."

"Jas-I-" she then pulled Jasmine across the hall and into Danny's bathroom. She then turned on a ghost shield. "No one will be able to hear us."

"Why do you have a ghost shield in the bathroom?" Jas asked.

"Have _you _ever dated a ghost?"

"No bu- YOU GUYS ARE-"

"Shhh! We're engaged, Jas, but you can't tell a soul."

"Well, _duh_, but _wow_."

"Yeah…" Sam muttered. Keeping this secret was getting harder by the minute.

A/N: Finito. Well, this chapter anyway. What will Sam do to make Danny regret distracting her? Find out in: A Secret Not Meant to Be Kept, coming soon to a fansite near you. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own but wish I did. I do own this story, though. That's my imagination.

A/N: I got advice to make sure I explain which character is talking more clearly so I'll try My best ;) I also had some spammer person give me a flame, so I looked at their profile- they misspelled _worse_ in a sentence. It was hilarious to me. I know that I probably misspell a lot, but that troller person had it coming.

_Anyways _here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. Review either way though please.

Flames are welcome.

**A Secret Not Meant to be Kept**

Night came and passed over the seven temporary roommates. Each finding sleep hard to come by throughout the night: A young Goth tried to ward away romantic feelings for a close friend, two boys by the name of Foley had recurring nightmares about life without technology, Jasmine tried to come up with strategies romantic information about her brother and his best friend a secret, a young Daniel pondered why he wasn't strong enough to face his worse enemy alone, an older Dan tossed and turned over fear of his girlfriend's source of payback, and his girlfriend? She couldn't rest due to a sinister plot forming in the back of intelligent but twisted mind.

So as the sun began to rise over the inhabitants of Danny and Tucker's apartment, the Sam by the age of nineteen made sure to leave her sleeping bag before the others woke. She had a plan to put to action.

So she sat: her hair let down, resting upon her fair shoulders, her tank top showing a glistening belly piercing, her skirt hemmed slightly too short to be high school acceptable (but nothing was showing guys). She wore heels. Her makeup was more extravagant than usual. She planned to hurt Danny where he was the most vulnerable, where him being without her intensified his weakness… his pants.

One by one the groggy members of the ghost fighting party began to make their way down the staircase, eyes widening in confusion… especially the younger Sam. "What the _hell _are you doing?" she asked herself, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," the older Sam answered, a smile etched across her face, a smile that soon morphed into a maniacal grin when the oldest of the Danny's reached the bottom of the steps.

Older Dan looked up towards the group, his eyes widening as well (but for different reasons) Sam sat there giving him look that said _I told ya so_. Yeah. She did warn him, but he didn't expect this. He was having enough problems refraining himself from kissing her, and now she had to do… well _that_! He said the only words that his brain allowed to form, "You, bitch.''

" Awww, thanks, Dan," the teasing Sam replied. This was going to be a little too fun for her.

So throughout the day Sam messed with Danny, who in return, retreated to the kitchen a few time to pour cold water down his shorts. This behavior, though hilarious in its existence, began getting attention of the clueless one.

_Why are they acting like that?_ Danny asked himself for the perhaps twentieth time as his older self grunted in frustration and left the living room, making a lot of noise as he did so. The older Sam burst into a fit of laughter.

The younger Sam didn't take much notice of it. She thought they were just messing around. It's not like Danny would be having _real _issues with the older her dressed like that. Right?

The younger Tucker thought that the two were being the same as ever; flirting but denying it. So he brushed it off.

Jas, however, knew perfectly well her older brother and his woman's relationship and was thoroughly disgusted, but she hid it well.

Older Dan soon reentered the room. Everyone talked amongst themselves. The whole situation before them was still awkward. It was just a _little_ strange being able to have talks with yourself literally.

Sam still messed with Dan, who was now getting a little ticked off, and with Paulina screaming a wedding proposal scarily on que, Danny decided to play back.

Big mistake.

"Ya know I've been thinking," he sated to the group as Paulina ran off, sobbing loudly, "Maybe I'll take Paulina up on that marriage offer. Sam was saying a few days ago that the _public_ wanted me hitched or some other nonsense like that."

"_Oh, really_?" older Sam asked, cocking her head in Dan's direction. "Well, if you _really_ think you should…" she spoke hotly and stomped up the stairs. Dan suddenly felt that that wasn't a smart idea.

Sam returned with something small in her clenched fist "Go ahead, Fenton._ Marry her_," she threw the engagement ring at Dan and ran out onto the sidewalk. Rain began to fall.

"Oh,_ shit_," Dan muttered then transformed into Danny Phantom and flew after Sam. Before being out of earshot the group heard him call, "SAM, I DIDN'T MEAN IT. I LOVE _YOU_!"

The younger Sam simply stood up, while the young boys gawked at what just occurred, and walked up to the older version of her techno geek friend. She looked at him menacingly and stated, with a glare in her eyes, "Explain. _Now_,"

Tucker couldn't help but oblige.

A/N: What did you think? Did I confuse anyone with the dialogue? Please tell me if so. I want to make the reading process as enjoyable as possible to you guys. I also mixed some things up in the sequence of the story so I'm not sure what the next chapter will be titled as…sorry. PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns DP and I don't own Dane Cook.

A/N: Hello again! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review. (I'm always asking this) I have low self esteem with my writing okay. I need honest feedback or I'll lose my mind! Anyway….

**Surprise**

Tucker hated Samantha Manson's glare with a deep passion. If looks could kill hers would be the one to do it. So as Sam demanded an explanation of the… um… sudden outburst, he responded without a second thought. At least he wouldn't have to be on the end of that glare….

Tucker popped a DVD copy of _Phantom Planet _into his and Danny's T.V. and skipped to the last two scenes of the episode. The young trio's mouths dropped to the floor as they watched the scenes unfold. Jasmine's didn't, however, which brought concerned looks from her brother and his friends.

"Why doesn't this surprise you?" Sam asked. Personally she was surprised that she herself hadn't had a mental breakdown yet. She and Danny together in the future? The idea of it was just so…so…. Well, she wasn't sure.

"Oh, I found out yesterday," Jas simply stated.

"It does make sense," Danny said quietly.

"How?" Sam questioned. What was he saying? That him and her together made sense or-

"I-I mean how they-we-have been acting the last few days," he replied almost incoherently. "It-it makes sense is all." He kept his head down, scared to look at Sam. He had never been more embarrassed in his life. I mean, now it was kind of obvious that his feelings for his best friend were a little more than platonic.

"Oh," Sam was slightly disappointed. She secretly wished that he was going to say how he felt about her, if he felt anything at all.

"Sa-" Danny began but couldn't finish because of the two that returned to the apartment, biting each others heads off. (metaphorically speaking)

"Oh, come on, Sam. You seriously overreacting," Danny scowled as he walked towards the staircase.

"_Overreacting_?" Sam called back. Danny stopped and wheeled around.

"Yes, Samantha Manson, you overreacting."

"It isn't possible to overreact when Paulina Sanchez is involved."

"Oh yes hell it is!"

"Oh no hell it isn't!''

"Why do you have to be so _god damn_ DIFFICULT?!" Danny slowly stepped forward, his voice rising as he finished his question.

"Because I have to put up with your sorry self, Daniel Fenton!"

"You know what I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MOR-"

Dan couldn't take it any longer. Before Sam could finish reprimanding him, he dove in to plant a kiss on her violet shaded lips. She firstly slapped him, then jumped into his arms and forced a passionate, deeper kiss upon him. He pushed him and herself against the wall, causing a picture frame to fall to the hardwood. Then he transformed into his alter ego and flew her upstairs….

Not as single person left in the living room could speak. Well, for a few moments until the younger Tucker couldn't hold his tongue any longer, "There's no way in _hell_ I'm sleeping in that room tonight."

Sam groaned in disgust, "I need to think. I'm going to bed."

"Me, too," Jas agreed. The two made their way to where they had slept the night before.

"I guess we're sleeping in here tonight fellas," Older Tucker stated as he grabbed his PDA and lounged on a sofa.

The younger Dan and Tuck popped a squat on the floor. Danny really didn't want to talk, so Tucker kept silent as well. As annoying as he was, he respected his buddies feelings, especially the ones concerning another one of his buddies.

Before the two fell asleep they heard the older Tucker giggle at his luminescent PDA," That Dane Cook is a silly bitch."

The next morning was probably one of the most awkward ones in the history of the earth. No one said a word. They all just looked around the living room, making sure to not make eye contact with anybody. The Tuckers fiddled with their PDAs, Jas read,

the younger Sam and Danny still hadn't confided in each other their feelings yet, and the older Sam and Danny still hadn't explained and/or apologized for the charade the niht before.

A sudden knock on the front door caused everyone's hearts to skip a beat. Older Tucker walked to the door and groaned as he saw who were on the other side, "Oh no not _another _one."

A/N: I know it's short. I am sooooooo sorry, but it's the best place to leave off at in this point of the story. I promise that the next chapter will be SUPER long okay. It's also going to bring more conflicts and confusion. I don't know what I'm calling it yet though.

REVIEWS MAKE ME POST FASTER!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: In my dreams I own Danny and the crew, in real life not so much.

A/N: I was sooo excited when I my reviews jumped up. Thank you peoples. Keep it up though, please. Here is my new chapter, and I promise that it's longer.

**You're Eggo is Preggo**

"Oh no not _another _one!" Tucker had moaned.

"What do you mean _another one_?" a woman asked from outside the apartment, "and Clockwork _still_ hasn't explained to me why he woke me up and dragged me here."

"Practice patience, woman," Clockwork replied as he led her into the living room As the others saw what the Older Tucker was complaining about, they all groaned in unison as well.

"Well_ nice_ to see you guys, too," the woman replied. "WOAH, HOLD UP!" she yelped when she realized exactly who she was talking to. "Um, Clockwork, why are their two of me, Dan, and Tuck here?"

"If you would sit down and shut up I would expla-"

"Why are you constantly snapping at her!" both Dannys demanded. The youngest Sam blushed, which in return sparked a blush in the younger Danny's cheeks.

"Because she is the one who is _always _questioning my authority," the ghost of time replied.

"Yeah, but that's what Sam does," the younger Tucker stated.

"Can somebody please tell me why I'm here?" the oldest Sam piped in. "I'm confused to the point of no return, and know one at home knows where I am. If Danny- OH MY GOD! DAN'S GONNA LOSE IT!"

"He's not going to know anything about this. You'll be home before he returns from his meeting with the Queen of England, tomorrow evening."

"Cool you meet a queen dude," young Tuck gave young Danny a high five.

"But the question of why I'm here still remains," the woman retorted.

"Because you have become a part of the Ultimate Enemy's plans," Clockwork explained.

"Why should his plans matter, though," the oldest of the Sams further inquired. "He's kind of trapped in the Fenton Thermos."

"He escaped."

"Oh my goodness…by I still don'-"

"Dan wants to make sure himself turns evil. In order to do that, what Danny cares about the most needs to be taken away from him. _That _is why you are here, Mrs. Fenton."

With the dropping of _that _title, the tension between the lovers in denial increased to an extremely dangerous point.

"We'll at least you know the engagement works out, dude," the older Tucker stated.

"Yeah, that's good," the oldest Dan replied, though he was distracted. Something still wasn't making sense to him.

Mrs. Fenton finally stopped questioning the reasons for her attendance there and sat down beside Jasmine. The two began taking amongst themselves about a flu bug or something that the oldest Sam felt that she was getting.

The older Dan, though, was still confused. Okay, his evil self wanted revenge so he was going to try to get rid of girl of his dreams, but the thing that didn't fit in with the rest of the story was why these specific time zones were brought together.

"Ya know, _Mrs. Fenton_, " the oldest Tuck directed to the oldest Sam, "you look kind of pale."

"Yeah, you do," the younger Tucker agreed, "but it's different. It's kind of like when that bug infected the town with ghost powers."

Sam merely shrugged her shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine, but I haven't been feeling too well lately…" She then struck up another conversation with Jas, and the subject was momentarily forgotten.

"Clockwork, I don't get it," the oldest Danny spoke after spending a few minutes in deep thought. "I understand that Phantom wants to kill Sam," he shuddered at the thought, "but what do these _specific _Sams have to do with this."

"I was waiting for you to ask this," the specter replied, looking out the window, "It took you long enough."

"Well are you going to answer him…uh me?" the younger Dan asked.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Fenton. Well you see these time zones in your life are very important. With Sam and Daniels romantic relationship just beginning and the two planning marriage, evil Dan could have merely made the two break up," Clockwork stated, pacing the room as he spoke. The young version of the couple made eye contact but quickly looked away, "That would have done the trick easily."

"But that doesn't explain-" the oldest Sam began.

"I'm getting to you, Mrs. Fenton, " Clockwork grumbled. " Anyway after finding out something, Phanto-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the married Sam screamed as she began floating towards the ceiling. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Yeah, about that-" the ghost began.

"OH, YOU CAN EXPLAIN WHY I'M FLOATING HERE!"

"Well, you're…um…you're kind of pregnant."

"PREGNANT!"

"Yes which explains the…er side effects."

"EXPLAINS THE SIDE EFFECTS! PREGNANT WOMEN DON'T RANDOMLY BEGIN HOVERING IN MID-AIR CLOCKWORK!"

"Women who are carrying hybrid children, do."

"WELL-Uh…I guess that makes sense…"

"Ha ha, Sam," the young Tucker said to the youngest goth, "Your eggo is preggo."

"That's one diddle that can't be un did, home skillet," the older Tuck agreed.

"Yes it can," Jas corrected.

"I'm not getting an abortion," the middle Sam protested.

"We didn't say you were," the Tucks stated.

"Can somebody get me down," Mrs. Fenton piped in.

"Yes, you did. You talked about un doing diddles." Engaged Sam argued.

"But we were just-"

"CAN SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN!"

"Oh…sorry," the older Dan flew up to assist the future version of his fiancée.

With Samantha Fenton back on the ground, the group decided on strategies for preparing for the Ultimate Enemy who, according to Clockwork, was arriving the next day.

"It's simple," older Dan stated after about thirty minutes of brain storming. "We just have to put Sam on lockdown. She'll- They'll be away from Phantom, and we can fight evil me."

"You're gonna _what_ now." The Sams said in unison.

A/N: Cliffy!! Guess what the story's almost over. Please review or I won't finish it. Just kidding…or _am _I?


	9. Chapter 9

Discalimer: You guys know I don't own these characters.

A/N: THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!! HOORAY!!

I hope you people are enjoying Time Warped. PLEASE REVIEW! I need encouragement to keep my imagination going people. So… here ya go.

**He's Here**

"I can't believe you're doing this to me," the youngest Samantha Manson grumbled to her best friend/crush as he activated a ghost shield around the older Tucker Foley's bedroom. "Seriously Danny, you're gonna let them lock me in here like a dog."

"If it keeps you safe then yeah, Sam," Dan muttered as he made the final details on the anti-ghost protection.

"But I don't _need _to be protected."

"Oh yes you do."

"Oh no I don't"

"And why is that Miss Manson," Danny was getting frustrated now. Couldn't the girl just sit and stay out of harms way.

It was Sam of course not.

"Look, you guys don't need to worry about me. Let the other mes stay in here and let me go fight with ya'll." She was at the point of begging.

"Uh… no way in hell, Sam."

"But _why_? It's not like anything is going to happen to me. Phantom is going to be more concerned with the two yous fighting. He's not going to care about me."

"But _I _do care about you, so no."

"But-"

"SAM!"

"Okay, okay I won't ask anymore. _Jesus_."

"He doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Don't be a smart ass," Sam groaned as she flopped back onto the older Tuck's bed. " Where are the other Sams?"

"I don't know. They'll be up in a minute, I guess…I like it better this way anyhow," Dan quickly added.

"You do?" Sam was taken back.

"Yeah…um… Sam, we need-to-uh-talk about…stuff." He was trying desperately not to sound like an idiot, but it wasn't going too well.

"I think you're right," the goth agreed. She patted on the bed, gesturing for the raven head to join her.

"Look, Sam, I-"

"Hey, guys, what's up."

"_Tucker_!" the two moaned in unison.

"What did I do," the fourteen year old techno geek asked, bewildered at the hostility towards him.

"We were talking about…um stuff," Sam replied, looking at her onyx combat boots.

"Oh_ I _get it," Tucker stated, grinning madly. "I'll just go." But before he reached the door, he couldn't resist a comment. "Hey Dan."

"Yeah," Danny replied, taking his gaze off of Sam to face his other best friend.

"You wanna _hug _her. You wanna_ kiss _her. You wanna-

"TUCKER!"

"Alright, alright I'm gone. You people are no fun." Foley stomped out of the room as the other Sams came into it.

"Goodness will you guys _ever _leave us alone!" Danny stated through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," the two replied, but sarcastically.

"Look, guys, could you just-" _**BOOM! BANG! CRASH! EVIL LAUGH!**_

"It looks like you'll just have to yell at us later then, huh Danny-kins," the preggo Sam said mockingly.

"I hate you," he remarked.

"No you don't," the engaged Sam stated.

"Yeah, you're right," he turned to _his _particular love interest. "We'll talk afterwards if that's okay with you."

"Yeah that's fine with me," Sam replied with a sad smile on her face.

Danny would have gone and kissed her there and then, had it not been for a series of people screaming," DANNY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

The youngest Danny Fenton entered the living room and gasped at the state in was already in: the furniture was strewn about, windows were broken, ectoplasmic blasts were bouncing off of the walls, and the Ultimate enemy cackled at the attempts that the ghost fighters were making of ceasing his rampage.

"You know you really should give up," he stated as he threw Jasmine against a sofa. "You don't have anything in this room to surprise me.

None the less, the heroes wouldn't give up, even if the battle was lost with only themselves fighting.

The youngest Samantha paced the room upstairs while her other selves watched her curiously. The three could here the destruction coming from the floor below and all were becoming antsy just standing on the sidelines, especially the youngest of the trio.

"Are you going be alright?" Mrs. Fenton asked the young goth. Sam just glared at the woman and kept her pace throughout Tucker's bedroom.

_**BOOM!**_

"Oh, I can't keep _listening _to this," the middle Sam moaned before screaming into a pillow. "Can't we just go help?"

"Danny wouldn't like it," the pregnant Sam stated. "Besides, mini me promised not to go down there."

"No I didn't," the youngest Sam argued, a sly grin etching across her face. "I merely said that I wouldn't _ask _to go down there."

"Oooh, you're a tricky one…but I like the way you think," the oldest Sam laughed.

AN: BOM BOM BOM! Well what did you guys think? LET ME KNOW! The next chapter will be long and suspenseful I promise. This one just kind of set things in place. I'll let ya'll in on something in the next and last chapter, though… I'M MAKING UP A NEW GHOST POWER! Yeah it's nothing special, but you know more than you did before.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Never owned DP. Tear.

A/N: Well guys Time Warped has officially come to an end. I hope it entertained all who took time out of their day to read it. Before I get on with the story, I have a few things to say to my viewers: I would really appreciate it of you guys would review on the complete story in general. I want to have opinions on how I can keep a story going and so forth. I want honesty, too. If someone doesn't think I'm any good at this I would really like to know. I don't want blind hatred towards my fiction or anything, but if there is something I should work on I would really like to hear about it. I personally think that this story wasn't the best I could do. It was kind of just written to get the hang of posting my ideas online (I'm kind of new to this ) I want to really be a better writer in my future fanfiction (Trust me I have LOTS of ideas)

Enough with my rambling and on with the show.

**The End**

The Sams tip toed down the misshapen stairway, though their carefulness was pointless due to destruction occurring left to right throughout the room before them: The Dannys were shooting ecto blasts and ice beams, The Tuckers were throwing random things at Phantom, and Jasmine was knocked out in a corner.

Uh…I'll go check on Jas," the oldest Sam murmured as she headed towards the red head.

"That would be better," the middle Sam said aloud, but more to herself. "That way the baby would be out of harms way."

Evil Dan threw the youngest Fenton onto the hardwood in front of the girls.

"OH MY GOSH, DANNY!" the teen goth cried despite herself and knelt down to face the boy.

"SAM WHAT ARE YOU-" Danny began to scold as he brought himself to his knees, but the Ultimate Enemy shot an ice beam at the two. Danny pushed the girl out of the beam's path and landed on top of her.

"…That was close," was the only sentence that Samantha could muster at the position she was in. Danny was straddling her lap, his eyes fixed upon her in worry. (A/N: Yeah I couldn't help but put him on top of her. It's cliché, but I couldn't care less)

"Sam," Danny groaned. The goth was taken back by how he called her name, "Why are you down her? You promised."

"I-I-I only promised that-that I wouldn't ask anymore." She felt awful; dirty. She hated the look that Danny was giving her.

He stared her down for what seemed like hours (though it was only like 10 seconds) before muttering to himself, "I should've known better."

Sam chuckled nervously, waiting to get cussed out or something, but no such thing came.

Danny smiled weakly at his best friend. Of course he despised the fact that she came down despite his attempts to keep her at bay of the battle, but he was on cloud nine whenever she was near him, especially at that moment. It was now or never. The ghost boy leaned in to kiss her, but-

"Aww, you didn't expect to just leave the party now did you," Phantom voiced. He snatched Sam from underneath Dan, causing the boy to hit the ground hard.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU FREAK!" Sam yelped, flailing her arms and legs about, but the Ultimate Enemy clasped his own cold digits around her neck, squeezing just enough to allow air, but still cause pain.

"Oh god…please," the young hybrid moaned, on the verge of tears.

"Awww, how…how pathetic," the evil Dan cackled. "Funny how a man's weakness is always a woman. She is a pretty one, though," he smiled sickly and roughly stroked Sam's face with his fingers.

"PUT HER DOWN YOU SICK BASTARD!" the other Dan called out.

"Or what?" the specter asked mockingly.

"AHHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!!" the pregnant Sam was in the air once again.

"What the _hell_?" Phantom asked, raising an eyebrow. _This _surprised him.

"Why _now_?" Sam asked to no one on particular as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"You know it might be more fun messing with this one," the evil halfa stated to the tiresome group while the youngest Sam still in his grasp.

"OH YOU CAN FORGET I-" the pregnant goth began as she pointed an arm towards the Ultimate Enemy, but something strange happened. Her slender hand suddenly began to glow an eerie, purple color and a blast of energy from that glow shot towards the Phantom. He was caught off guard and couldn't avoid it.

The purple blast covered the specter in whole but didn't seem to hurt him. After it dissolved into the air, Dan just looked about in a daze.

"What the-" numerous voices puzzled.

"Where am I?" the Ultimate Enemy asked, looking about in his confusion. "Why am I here?"

The teen Sam took this change of hand to her advantage and did the only thing that she could think of in her position; kick the Phantom where it counts.

"HOLY _SHIT_!" the man groaned after his groin was introduced to the goth's combat boots. He dropped her to the ground, but she was caught by the hybrid of her age.

The older Tucker grabbed a Fenton Thermos and sucked the enemy in. "That was weird," was all the witty African American could think to say. The group went about to check on Jas and the Sam who seemed to have wiped Phantom's memory… well everyone except the young couple.

Sam looked up at Danny. The look on his face was unreadable to her, "Look Dann-"

She was called of by a sudden pressure on her lips.

Was she dreaming?

No.

Danny had finally kissed her.

Well… this version of Danny anyway.

He pulled her closer to him, his hand resting on the small of her back. Sam gripped onto his jumpsuit and moaned slightly as-

"Keep it a teen rating here, okay lovebirds," their techno geek comrade piped in from the group around the power induced Manson. The young goth blushed and looked down to her feet, but Danny grabbed her hand and led her to the others.

"What happened?" the older Tuck asked the very confused pregnant woman.

"How am I supposed to know? I just pointed at him and then…well then….that happened," Samantha Fenton replied, looking at her hand like it was a time bomb.

"Well, whatever happened-"

As if on cue Clockwork appeared into the now destroyed living room, "Time to go."

"Um…okay," the younger ones muttered.

After a quick goodbye, and the delay of sending Mrs. Fenton back home, the teenagers were back in their own time zone.

"You know what I want to do more than anything now," Tucker stated after Clockwork departed.

"What," the other three asked.

"Sleep."

"Tucker you're such a loser," Sam groaned.

"Yeah but that's why you love me."

Laughter broke out among the group.

"Well, I'm glad things are back to normal," Danny said as he pecked Sam on the cheek

"Since when is you kissing me normal?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised.

'Since-"

"BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Ah sweet normalcy," Danny sighed as he changed into his alter ego and went to wail on an unsuspecting ghost of cardboard containers.

**The End!!**

A/N: Finito!! Please tell me what you think.

It'll take like two seconds.

You know you want to.

PLEASE!!

Oh yeah my power was just some random thing I put in. I kind of explained that since Sam was preggo with a phantom she had ghost side effects. Powers spontaneously shooting at people being one. I might write something about that later. MIGHT.

I was just clearing that up.


End file.
